The Walking Dead (TV)
The Walking Dead é uma série de televisão dramática pós-apocalíptica norte-americana, desenvolvida por Frank Darabont para o canal pago AMC, baseada na série em quadrinhos com o mesmo nome de Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard Fonte tirada de DeadCentral.com.. A série é protagonizada por Andrew Lincoln, que interpreta Rick Grimes, um vice-xerife que acorda de um coma e apercebe-se de que o mundo que conhecia já não existe mais e que está repleto de mortos-vivos.Fonte tirada de AMCtv.com.. Ele sai em busca de sua família e encontra muitos outros sobreviventes, ao longo do caminho, onde torna-se líder de um grupo denominado de "Sobreviventes". Rick Grimes por vezes ignora seu código moral para proteger aqueles que ama. Devido às circunstâncias de um mundo pós-apocalíptico, os mortos não são apenas o perigo existente, e sim, os próprios sobreviventes que nele habitam, tornando-os de fato, os verdadeiros mortos caminhantes, que faz referência ao título da série. O título de ambas as adaptações, foram citadas visilvelmente na Edição 24 dos quadrinhos, no episódio 10 da série, e no episódio 6 da segunda temporada de Talking Dead. Transmitida em todo o mundo pelo canal FOX, sob todos os direitos autorais, The Walking Dead estreou internacionalmente em 2 de Novembro de 2010, dois dias depois de sua estreia original em 31 de Outubro na AMC nos Estados Unidos Fonte tirada de Blogs AMC.Fonte tirada de foxinternationalchannels.com.. A série tem sido bem recebida e recebeu muitas indicações a prémios, incluindo para o Writers Guild of America Award Fonte tirada de The Futon Critic.com. e o Prémio Globo de Ouro na categoria melhor série dramática Fonte tirada de Zap 2 It.com.. A série também tem atingido fortes avaliações, de acordo com Nielsen Ratings, superando vários registos de séries de canal a cabo, incluindo o registo de 12,4 milhões de espectadores no último episódio da sua terceira temporada Fonte tirada de EW.com.. A estreia da 5ª temporada também bateu recordes, incluindo o de episódio de drama mais assistido da história da TV a cabo, com 17.3 milhões de telespectadores. Os locais onde a série se passa são muito importantes para o desenvolver da trama. O arco da história entre a primeira temporada até à primeira metade da quinta temporada, é definido dentro da área metropolitana de Atlanta e nas zonas rurais e suburbanas do estado da Geórgia. Da segunda metade da quinta temporada em diante, a série ocorre principalmente em Alexandria, Virgínia e nas áreas próximas dela Fonte tirada da AMC.com.Fonte tirada de EW.com.. Devido o sucesso dos Webisodes - mini-séries para web e "prequências" para série - em setembro de 2013, a AMC anunciou que estava desenvolvendo uma spin-off de The Walking Dead, com personagens diferentes criados por Robert Kirkman. Foi revelado que as fases iniciais do projeto estava já a ser planejado, e que seria estreado em 2015. Spin-off de The Walking Dead confirmada'' The Walking Dead Brasil. Mais tarde, este spin-off recebeu o nome de "Fear the Walking Dead". Desenvolvimento Em 20 de Janeiro de 2010, a AMC anunciou oficialmente que eles haviam encomendado um piloto para uma possível série adaptada do quadrinho The Walking Dead, com Frank Darabont e Gale Anne Hurd atuando como produtores executivos "'The Walking Dead' Set Visit Preview: The Bloodiest Show Ever!" Bloody Disgusting. . As gravações do episódio piloto começaram em 15 de maio de 2010 na cidade de Atlanta Goon (10 de fevereiro de 2010). "The Walking Dead Pilot Has a Start Date". Horror Movies., e o restante dos episódios em 2 de junho de 2010, com Darabont sendo o produtor responsável pela série Fonte tirada Secondary Fire.com.. Em julho de 2011, o desenvolvedor da série e showrunner Frank Darabont renunciou ao cargo de showrunner da série "Walking Dead' exclusive: Exec producer Gale Anne Hurd denies Frank Darabont fired writers, talks season two". Entertainment Weekly.. Especula-se que ele era incapaz de ajustar-se ao calendário de execução de uma série de televisão "WALKING DEAD' SHOCKER: Frank Darabont Steps Down As Showrunner". Deadline.com., no entanto, The Hollywood Reporter informou que ele tinha sido despedido sobre disputas sobre cortes no orçamento planejados e intromissão executiva Fonte tirada de The Hollywood Reporter.com.. O produtor executivo Glen Mazzara foi então nomeado o novo showrunner Fonte tirada de Deadline.com. e novos escritores se juntou à equipe de roteiristas na segunda temporada, incluindo o co-produtor executivo Evan Reilly, o produtor Scott M. Gimple, a escritora e editora Angela Kang, e David Leslie Johnson, assim como Nichole Beattie e Sang Kyu Kim, com Frank Renzulli contribuindo nos scripts. Após a conclusão da terceira temporada, Glen Mazzara renunciou sua posição como showrunner e produtor executivo da série, por um acordo mútuo entre Mazzara e a AMC. Segundo o comunicado de imprensa, foi lido que "Ambas as partes reconhecem que existe uma diferença de opinião sobre onde o show deve ir em frente e concluiu que é melhor se separar." "The Walking Dead' Season 4: AMC, Glen Mazzara Part Ways For New Season". The Huffington Post. Scott M. Gimple então entrou como showrunner para a quarta temporada "Scott Gimple Tapped as New 'Walking Dead' Showrunner". The Hollywood Reporter., com novos escritores à equipe de roteiristas, como Curtis Gwinn, Channing Powell, e Matt Negrete Dead' Adds Pair to Writers Room for Season 4". The Hollywood Reporter.. Scott M. Gimple continuou como showrunner até os dias atuais. Tema de Abertura 250px|right|thumb|Logotipo da série no tema de abertura da 1ª e 2ª Temporada. Bear McCreary foi contratado para compor a pontuação para a série. McCreary afirmou que o tema principal foi baseado em sua visualização de modelos de produção para a sequência de abertura. Em vez de fazer uma canção completa para a abertura, como suas obras anteriores, McCreary optou por usar um motivo simples, repetindo a partir da seção de cordas Fonte tirada de MTV.com.. Elenco A série ao decorrer das temporadas, incluem diversos atores que interpretam os personagens principais. A trama no início, foi protagonisada por atores sucedidos como Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn e Steven Yeun que faziam parte do elenco principal, junto com Andrew Lincoln e Chandler Riggs. Outros atores como Norman Reedus, Melissa McBride, Michael Rooker, Lauren Cohan, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Danai Gurira, David Morrissey e entre outros, que interpretam personagem importantes, ganharam espaço na série, tornando-se regulares. 'Elenco Principal' |-|ATUAIS= Obs: Esta é uma lista dos personagens principais atuais de The Walking Dead, em ordem de introdução. Todos os personagens listados aqui se encontram vivos. |-|ANTIGOS= Obs: Esta é uma lista dos antigos personagens principais de The Walking Dead, em ordem de saída da série e seu status de vida. |-|GALERIA DE IMAGENS= Imagens dos Membros do Elenco 70fd9579a30aee2f2236e57d254e0c15.jpg The-Walking-Dead-cAST-the-walking-dead-17905721-450-325.jpg Wenn3171057.jpg twdelenco.jpg CastPremiereS3.jpg Serie.jpg The-walking-dead-elenco-ew-comic-con-2014.jpg 794631f83b36928e4bdfcb2beeef7046.jpg The-walking-dead-cast-getty-images.jpg TWD-5.jpeg TWDCASTFOX.jpg The-walking-dead-walker-stalker-con-atlanta-2014.jpg 005.jpg 08900014000410-2_612x380.jpg C2krQ62WQAEK0Kc.jpg Castreact.jpg Twd-cci-panel-photos-1200.jpg Episódios |-|Temporada 1= Temporada 1 (2010) |-|Temporada 2= Temporada 2 (2011-12) |-|Temporada 3= Temporada 3 (2012-13) |-|Temporada 4= Temporada 4 (2013-14) |-|Temporada 5= Temporada 5 (2014-15) |-|Temporada 6= Temporada 6 (2015-16) |-|Temporada 7= Temporada 7 (2016-17) |-|Temporada 8= Temporada 8 (2017-18) |-|Temporada 9= Recepção Atualmente, o programa pontua 85 de 100 no Metacritic com base em 25 resenhas, indicando aclamação Universal. "The Walking Dead: Season 1" Metacritic. Retrieved on October 30, 2010. Em um artigo de capa, a Entertainment Weekly chamou The Walking Dead de "The Best New Show in TV". 'The Walking Dead': This week's EW cover story goes behind the scenes on TV's best new show,(November 29, 2010). Nancy deWolf Smith do The Wall Street Journal disse que o "episódio piloto é tão bom que viciou até mesmo um inimigo de zumbis como eu". Ela disse que o que fez o show tão bom foi que parece real e parece cinematográfico. Smith, Nancy (October 22, 2010). "Everything Old Is New Again" The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved on October 24, 2010. Heather Havrilesky do Salon.com incluiu o programa em sua lista de 9 novos programas de TV para não perder, dando a nota "A", com o autor dizendo "Uma série dramática de qualidade cinematográfica sobre zumbis? Alguém me belisque!" Havrilesky, Heather. "Don't miss these 9 new TV shows". Salon.com. Retrieved on October 24, 2010. Com base nas 24 avaliações coletadas pela Rotten Tomatoes, a primeira temporada de The Walking Dead recebeu uma média de aprovação geral de 96% "Certified Fresh"; O estado de consenso do site disse, "respingado de sangue, emocionalmente ressonante e intenso, The Walking Dead dá uma guinada inteligente no sub-gênero de zumbis superlotado". Com base em 21 opiniões coletadas por Rotten Tomatoes, a segunda temporada de The Walking Dead recebeu uma média de 90% de aprovação "Certified Fresh"; O consenso do site afirma: "A segunda temporada de The Walking Dead mostra os personagens, mantendo a tensão e o sangue que fizeram do show um sucesso". Com base nas 28 avaliações coletadas pela Rotten Tomatoes, a terceira temporada de The Walking Dead recebeu uma média de aprovação de 96% "Certified Fresh" geral; O consenso do site afirma: "O terror palpável e as emoções viscerais continuam na terceira temporada de The Walking Dead, junto com um senso mais profundo das pessoas que habitam sua paisagem apocalíptica". O piloto recebeu 5,3 milhões de telespectadores, tornando-se o episódio de estréia mais assistido de qualquer série de televisão da AMC. A estréia da segunda temporada e encore recebeu um total de 11 milhões de espectadores, o resto da temporada continua a quebrar recordes em todo o mundo. A estréia da 3ª temporada reuniu 10,9 milhões de telespectadores e, junto com o encore, a estréia foi assistida por 15,2 milhões de telespectadores, fazendo deste o episódio mais assistido de The Walking Dead, até o momento. A estréia da 4ª temporada reuniu números recordes, com uma média de 16,11 milhões de telespectadores norte-americanos. Isso bate o final da terceira temporada, "Welcome to the Tombs", que foi visto por 12,42 milhões, para o episódio mais visto de The Walking Dead. Prêmios Obtidos pela Série |-|Primeiros Prêmios Obtidos= Primeiros Prêmios Importantes Ganhos |-|Lista de Indicações= Todas Indicações e Prêmios Ganhos AFI Awards Artios Awards ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards]] Astra Awards Bram Stoker Award Cinema Audio Society Awards Critics' Choice Television Award Directors Guild of America Awards Dorian Awards Eddie Awards Emmy Awards Fangoria Chainsaw Awards Golden Globes Awards Golden Reel Awards Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards Hollywood Post Alliance IGN Summer Movie Awards International Cinematographers Guild NAACP Image Award LIMA Licensing Awards National Television Awards OFTA Television Awards People's Choice Awards|People's Choice Awards Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards Satellite Awards Saturn Awards Scream Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Society of Camera Operators Streamy Awards Teen Choice Awards Television Critics Association Awards TP de Oro TV Guide Awards TV Quick Awards Visual Effects Society Awards Webby Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Young Artist Awards Young Hollywood Awards Referências }} Categoria: The Walking Dead